Resemble
by Crosseyra
Summary: En la primavera de 1994, Satoru Fujinuma es transferido a Asahikawa para terminar sus estudios de preparatoria luego de variados incidentes de abuso escolar. Lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse con su maestro de primaria; Gaku Yashiro; quien había abandonado la localidad luego de lo ocurrido. Ahora debe protegerse a sí mismo de dos dementes que desean tener su cabeza/Yashisato/AU
**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Boku dake ga inai machi/Erased y sus personajes son propiedad de Kei Sanbe. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

 **Pairing:** Gaku Yashiro x Satoru Fujinuma.

 **Advertencias:** Semi-AU. Non-con. Uso de lenguaje fuerte.

 **Resemble**

by

 **Crosseyra**

 **Capítulo 1:** The one stained in blood

Hay muchas cosas de las que un alumno regular preferiría no ser parte nunca en su vida escolar por el bien de su sanidad mental, más que otra cosa. Un ejemplo claro de ello son las tareas y trabajos grupales. Satoru las detestaba con su alma (mucho más que las sardinas picantes), porque era difícil mantener complacido y de buen humor a un grupo de tres o cuatro personas; de alguna u otra forma alguien siempre tenía algo por lo que quejarse. Hasta cierto punto en el día a día resultaba agotador.

Sin embargo, más que los experimentos, trabajos grupales y actividades de clase, estaba el hecho de ser víctima de abusos de cualquier tipo por parte de tus compañeros. De forma frecuente, era algo que se volvió bastante normal en su diario vivir. Qué importaba. Al final de la semana era muy común ver uno que otro moretón en el cuerpo de Satoru. Era algo inevitable, se aventuraba a pensar, y pese a que las razones no tenían ningún sentido para él, no daba la pinta de que pudiera librarse de ello así nada más.

Los motivos no eran algo que Satoru Fujinuma fuera capaz de olvidar a la ligera, después de todo.

Porque haber sido parte de la clase de primaria que había perdido dos alumnos jóvenes debido a asesinatos seriales no se consideraba un asunto que los medios olvidarían, ni mucho menos la propia gente de la localidad afectada.

Nunca entabló una conversación de más de dos palabras con Hinazuki Kayo, pero de todas formas pintarrajeaban su nombre en el banco de Satoru todas las mañanas.

Había sido buen amigo de Hiromi Sugita, sin embargo, los chicos del onceavo grado tenían la nefasta entretención de joder con el anuario de la Primaria de Hokkaido y meter fotografías achicharradas de esa época en su bolso.

No conoció a Aya Nakanishi ni de lejos, pero incluso así más de uno de ellos había mencionado su nombre como un insulto a la cara.

Su primer año en la Preparatoria fue una cosa así. Abusos leves, normalmente adornados con palabras obscenas y regalos sorpresa entre sus cosas. Luego de los primeros meses el tema se desviaba más por medidas un tanto agresivas. No era raro que terminara metido en el bote de basura o sus pertenencias apiladas como una torre ascendente en el escusado de los baños; después de todo a veces se debía tener un poco más de ingenio para ser un buen abusador. Más creativo para innovar, dicen. Resultaba molesto lidiar con eso. Satoru nunca había tenido la sinceridad suficiente para relacionarse con los demás. ¿Cuál era el punto ahora de cargarse los acosos?

Como sea, el asunto se zanjó tan rápido como empezó. Al término de su primer año como estudiante de preparatoria su madre tomó la decisión de transferirlo a la ciudad de Asahikawa en la prefectura de Hokkaido; una urbe capital de la subprefectura de Kamikawa. Abandonó a sus amigos sin peros de por medio, aunque no fue un golpe demasiado bajo dado que no sabía si los consideraba reamente como amistades de importancia.

He ahí el otro cabo suelto que hacía cortocircuito en su vida; Satoru Fujinuma no alcanzaba honestamente a encontrarse a sí mismo en ninguna parte. Se sentía enajenado, ido, como si su vida ya estuviera siendo jugada por alguien más. No se sentía parte de algo, ni mucho menos trataba de comprender un poco mejor los sistemas oscuros que habitaban al interior de su corazón. Entendía que algo pasaba con él, porque ser alguien tan frío e inconexo con el resto no podía tener repercusiones buenas. El acoso escolar era un buen ejemplo de eso.

El problema también radicaba en que tampoco lo intentaba demasiado.

Estaba asustado.

Asustado de lo que podía hallar en lo más profundo de su alma.

Para un hombre… No. Para una persona, encontrarse a sí mismo sonaba más aterrador que reconfortante; al menos al principio.

Como sea, no podía hacer amigos si no se conocía en absoluto.

La mudanza desde su antigua localidad hasta la imponente capital de Kamikawa fue poco menos que un caos. Vivieron en una casa modesta, sin muchos artefactos ni artilugios de valor alguno más que el sentimental, pero la mueblería, la vajilla y decoración de interiores fue lo suficientemente sustancial para tener a su madre con los nervios de punta. Eran objetos que se iban recopilando con los años y algunos ahorros, por lo que tampoco estaban en condiciones de adquirir algo nuevo si las cosas se extraviaban o dañaban con la inmobiliaria.

Satoru observaba de vez en vez el camión de la mudanza seguirles el recorrido a través del espejo retrovisor del coche rentado que habían adquirido para trasladarse a Asahikawa. No veía mucho que digamos; le molestaba tener siempre los lentes puestos sobre el puente de la nariz.

No estaba acostumbrado en lo más mínimo a sus nuevos artefactos visuales; no se culpaba dado que hasta hace no mucho no tenía la necesidad de usarlos. Fueron cosas azarosas, pero uno de sus tantos episodios de abuso escolar culminaron en una contusión cerebral que derivó en problemas visuales prácticamente permanentes. No es como si no pudiera ver una maldita cosa sin los lentes, pero sí era un hecho que los objetos se apreciaban mucho más nítidos con ellos.

Jugaba a ratos con las hojas de un libro que no se había dignado a echarle un ojo siquiera, pasándolas de izquierda a derecha; de aquí para allá; como si nada. Con la mejilla apoyada sobre el dorso de la mano izquierda y el pelo recientemente cortado picándole la nuca, un bostezo se le escapó de los labios.

—No pareces muy entusiasmado por el viaje, Satoru.

La voz de su madre emergió del otro lado de la cabina; Sachiko Fujinuma con los ojos clavados en la carretera a su frente.

—Estoy cansado, nada más.

—¿No dormiste bien?

—Mnh.

Hubo un momento de silencio perpetuado por ambas partes; el chico apenas podía escuchar el motor ronronear suave a la altura de sus pies, cabeceando apenas por aburrimiento. Sachiko, jugando con los dedos sobre el volante, no tardó en volver a abrir la boca.

—¿Sabes, Satoru? —El muchacho pestañeó ante la mención de su nombre. —Sé que irnos a una nueva ciudad y dejar atrás el resto no te importa mucho, pero me gustaría que pusieras más entusiasmo en crear algo nuevo y refrescante en Asahikawa.

 _Demonio_ , pensó Satoru, mientras arrugaba la nariz y desviaba los ojos.

—Además, la Preparatoria Sei-Hai es bastante bien recibida en Kamikawa. Una etapa escolar más tranquila suena agradable, ¿no? Estarás más relajado, y eso es lo importante.

Satoru miraba fijo por la ventana mientras Sachiko hablaba. Básicamente su madre le decía que estaba bien no hacer ninguna clase de interacción social con tal que el acoso escolar no se volviera a repetir. Las probabilidades de que su entorno social y las personas que intentarían rodearle de ahora en adelante tuvieran consciencia del incidente de hace seis años atrás eran casi nulas.

La serie de asesinatos a niños fue parte del medio masivo durante meses en Hokkaido y el resto de Japón.

Pero, si no abría la boca, no habría manera de relacionar a Satoru con ello.

Pese a Hiromi. Pese a Kayo.

Pese a su vida siendo opacada por este incidente. Pese a que Sachiko se esmeró en hacerle olvidar lo que ocurrió. Pese a que sus compañeros y vecinos locales se encargaron de hacerle recordarlo cada segundo.

El asesino fue hallado y arrestado bajo los dictámenes penales del territorio japonés. Con las investigaciones pertinentes apresaron a un hombre un poco más arriba de los veinte, habitante de una pensión con su padre, quien solía jugar en el parque todas las tardes con un grupo de niños. Satoru recordaba bastante bien los planeadores de papel que a Yuuki-san le gustaba fabricar. También recordaba cómo Yuuki-san le hablaba sobre el valor, la audacia y sagacidad. Sobre cómo buscaba ser alguien grande algún día que fuera capaz de ayudar a los demás. Hacer el bien y combatir el mal.

Su verdadero nombre era Jun Shiratori; apodado _Yuuki-san_ debido a siempre saltar con esos discursos motivacionales sobre la _valentía._

Yuuki-san fue declarado culpable de todos los cargos. Satoru siempre creyó que había sido juzgado por crímenes que no cometió.

" _¡Yuuki-san es inocente!"_ Lloraba mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su madre, clamando por ser escuchado. _"¡Tienen que creerme!"_

—¿Satoru?

Sachiko llamó; Satoru volteó la cabeza en su dirección sin decir una palabra. Al final, giró la vista otra vez hacia el exterior por la ventana cerrada, en completo silencio. Su madre bufó.

—¿Qué es eso? Estás muy distraído.

—Hey, mamá.

—¿Mnh?

El paisaje corría en dirección contraria ante sus ojos oscuros.

—Todavía pienso que Yuuki-san es inocente.

Fue entrada la noche cuando ambos arribaron en la nueva casa. Era una vivienda algo pequeña, ubicada en un barrio residencial, aunque Satoru entendía muy bien que no podían costearse algo mejor. Normalmente en las ciudades capitalizadas como lo era Asahikawa el precio de las cosas crecía enormemente en comparación a zonas más rurales; esto debido a los impuestos, el valor agregado y el sistema capitalista en sí donde la demanda regía el mercado. Mientras más personas haya en el sector, más elevados se ponen los precios.

Desempacaron apenas bajaron del coche; los servicios de la inmobiliaria ayudaron a descargar todo del camión antes de retirarse. Las cajas se apilaron en los espacios desocupados al interior, donde Sachiko imaginaba que podrían ser el living y el comedor, y los muebles y cosas más pesadas también. Mañana organizarían todo; todavía les quedaba un fin de semana antes del inicio de clases en la Preparatoria Sei-Hai. Satoru no podía evitar pensar en ello mientras buscaba el hervidor en alguno de los empaques, ni mucho menos que debía hacerse a la idea de comenzar a recorrer Asahikawa un par de horas para habituarse y orientarse. Le resultaba extraño, por lo demás, que el ciclo académico tuviera su inicio tan temprano.

Pensó, también, en sus facsímiles, tramas, pinceles y tintas; en que no había tocado un lápiz en días por todo este tema de la mudanza. Todavía tenía la convicción de convertirse en un _mangaka_ , nadie había logrado apagar sus ideales en ese ámbito, sin embargo, supuso que por ese día ya era demasiado tarde para ponerse a fantasear y dibujar. El cansancio le escalaba el cuerpo vertiginoso, y durmió con su madre en la misma habitación en un par de _futones_ improvisados sobre el suelo cruento del cuarto. Hacía frío, según Satoru, y no tuvo más remedio que inconscientemente pegarse al cuerpo de su madre; el calor emanando gentil de Sachiko.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había compartido una noche de sueño con su madre?

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que durmieron juntos, uno abrazado al otro, como cuando tenía diez años?

Le dolía recordarlo, porque de alguna forma los asesinatos seriales le habían cambiado. Ya no era el mismo Satoru Fujinuma que, tímido, intentaba encajar con los demás. No, ahora sencillamente _no quería_ encajar en lo absoluto. Cuando confías en las personas, pasan cosas terribles. Kayo Hinazuki confió en su madre. Hiromi Sugita confió en su regreso a casa. Aya Nakanishi confió en su suerte. Los tres están muertos.

Yuuki-san confió en su inocencia, y ahora está en prisión de por vida.

Nada bueno podía salir de cosas como la confianza fácil.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron en el suelo, ordenaron los futones y pasaron gran parte del tiempo ordenando la mueblería y desempacando sus pertenencias. Satoru se pasó al menos una hora completa tratando de reconstruir su escritorio viejo en las inmediaciones de su habitación. El cuarto tenía una ventana grande, fresca, que daba directo al entretecho de un edificio de tres pisos pensional a un pequeño pedazo de terreno baldío de distancia. La pintura de la fachada estaba algo descascarada, Satoru podía notar, y desde una habitación en concreto parecían nacer unas olvidadas escaleras de emergencia en un costado y desaparecían a los ojos del muchacho.

El edificio se veía plenamente abandonado.

Ordenó su habitación a su gusto; había una estantería poco pesada y compacta que colindaba con su rehecho escritorio. Allí guardaba libros variados y, en su mayoría, los tomos de sus mangas favoritos. También, escondido entre una hilera de textos y páginas, estaba el cuadernillo con los poemas que su clase escribió en la primaria.

El cuento de Kayo y el de Hiromi.

Su propio poema plasmado con una caligrafía de la mierda, típica de su edad.

¿Por qué seguía conservándolo? No lo sabía del todo; ellos desaparecieron tan de repente que todavía continúa siendo un poco irreal pensar que ya no están y no volverán jamás. ¿Quizás como un último testimonio de dos niños de diez años fallecidos a causa de un asesino serial? ¿O simplemente por el apego natural de no querer dejar ir sus recuerdos?

No es como si no conociera el abandono. Nunca lo había sentido muy a fondo, que es distinto, porque incluso si su padre se fue cuando tenía apenas meses de vida no recordaba ningún apego emocional o cariño dirigido hacia él que de verdad le doliera.

No lo sentía.

No había nada.

¿Qué tanto había afectado todo el incidente a Satoru realmente? Los fantasmas de esos acontecimientos le perseguían hasta el presente.

Un poco después del mediodía Sachiko sugirió salir a comer en algún local de la ciudad, únicamente como excusa para explorar y conocer Asahikawa. Pese a ser la capital de Kamikawa (y a empezar a notarse crecimientos esporádicos en la ciudad) seguía sin tener la categoría de "Ciudad núcleo", por lo que algunos servicios continuaban teniendo algún declive.

Las calles de Asahikawa eran amplias, pero no muy atestadas de gente. En los sectores menos centralizados se hallaban barrios de viviendas como en las que ahora Satoru vivía, aunque las pensiones de un par de pisos con habitaciones individuales se estaban asentando muy popularmente. El sistema de transporte en buses, también, tenía buen flujo, y gracias a que la ciudad había estado comenzando a crecer tanto en los últimos años se estaban iniciando planes para la construcción de una línea de trenes subterráneos que conectara varios sectores, esto igualmente debido a que la población urbana estaba creciendo exponencialmente.

Se estaba volviendo un atractivo turístico, también.

Podía notarlo cuando veía los terrenos en construcción, obreros trabajando en edificios de diez niveles, al menos; de los pocos que se podían apreciar en el sector. Algunos barrios llenos de locales, comercio y luces parpadeantes. Templos con visitantes extranjeros. El buen ramen por el que Asahikawa era conocido tenía muchos restaurantes especializados en la comida. Sachiko decidió hacer la visita en alguno de ellos.

" _Ueno Shoyo Ramen_ ", decía el letrero de entrada.

—¿Qué vas a pedir, Satoru? —le preguntó su madre, mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas de madera apostada en un rincón, extendiéndole la carta posada en el servilletero.

—Ah… ¿Ramen, creo…?

Sachiko encaró una ceja.

—Échale una mirada al menú; anda.

—De verdad estoy bien con cualquier cosa.

La mujer se le quedó mirando un par de segundos, antes de bajar la vista directo a la plantilla de su propia carta. No se le movió un solo músculo cuando, con la mejilla apoyada en su mano derecha, dijo: —Si no te decides por nada te pediré el Ramen especial de ají y picantes. ¡Oh, mira! Te dan una ración promocional extra; especialidad de la casa; si logras comerte la mitad.

Demonio, masculló Satoru.

Estaba por echarle una ojeada a la carta cuando la campanilla de la puerta del local sonó suave. Al principio Satoru no le prestó la más importante de las atenciones; su mente estaba decidiéndose entre la especialidad de Ramen con fideos vegetales o con Carne de jabalí adornada con pimentones rojos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar escuchar la voz de la mujer detrás del mostrador alzarse con amabilidad.

—¡Ah, Yashiro-san! ¿Viene por su pedido? Se lo entregamos en un segundo.

El nombre se le quedó rondando en la cabeza con una insistencia que le molestó. Su cerebro no podía asimilar de dónde conocía el apellido.

—Muchas gracias, Tomoeda-san. Y disculpe las molestias.

—No hay de qué, sensei.

—¿Qué hay de Yui-chan?

—Ah, está nerviosa por volver a clases. Ya será su segundo año en la Preparatoria. Yo y su padre estamos muy ansiosos por saber qué elegirá para su futuro. De todas formas esperamos que alguno de los dos niños se quede con el negocio familiar.

—Hay que tener paciencia, Tomoeda-san. Yui-chan tiene tiempo para decidir.

Satoru escuchaba sin entender nada. El nombre le seguía girando como un torbellino en la cabeza. _Yashiro. Yashiro. Yashiro._

¿Dónde lo había escuchado?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza al tratar de recordar?

—¿Satoru? —le llamó su madre, arrugando la nariz. —¿Ya te decidiste por algo?

El muchacho le miró con ojos bien abiertos, saliendo de su ensoñación.

—A-Ah… No, no todavía.

Sachiko bufó, golpeando los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Sigue así y el especial de ají y picantes será para ti.

Satoru chasqueó la lengua. Volvió a clavar los ojos en la carta. Presándole atención a las opciones, ya estaba comenzando a inclinarse claramente por el Ramen con fideos de vegetales. Se le abrió el apetito en un parpadeo. Se lo dijo a Sachiko, y ella sonrió, alzando la mano para que una de las camareras tomara el pedido.

—Entonces me retiro, Tomoeda-san. Muchas gracias.

—¡Que tenga un buen día, _Yashiro-sensei_!

Algo hizo un click en su cabeza, algo profundo y que había enterrado bajo mil capas de sueños tontos y recuerdos de días oscuros. La imagen de aquel hombre de sonrisa amable, cabello oscuro y ojos marrones le golpeó de lleno, directamente y sin ningún filtro. Un adulto ataviado en traje y de corbata roja que recordaba verle varado frente a toda la clase de primaria.

 _Yashiro-sensei._

 _Yashiro-sensei._

 _Yashiro-sensei._

Gaku Yashiro.

La campanilla de la entrada se apagó con un golpecito de la puerta, y Satoru sintió el súbito impulso de levantarse de su silla, salir disparado hacia la entrada y asomarse como un desesperado por la calle. Cuando puso un pie fuera, arrolló sin querer a un anciano en bastón sin querer.

El hombre se quejaba en el suelo.

—¡Lo siento mucho!

—¡Mira por donde caminas, niño!

Pese a las disputas del anciano, de todas formas Satoru le extendió los brazos para auxiliarle. El viejo refunfuñaba, buscando su bastón con las manos, mientras Sachiko salía asustada del local y presenciaba el desastre. Dijo algo, Satoru no supo qué era, porque al alzar los ojos azules opacos hacia la calle no encontró más que la decepción de haberle perdido el rastro a ese sujeto.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo.**

 **Las "Ciudades núcleo"** (traducción literal) son una clasificación en la categorización propia del gobierno japonés. Por lo que sé, a estas ciudades se les atribuyen grandes servicios, pero no todos, ya que para ser una ciudad de este tipo se necesita un mínimo de habitantes y otras estadísticas en base a la economía, vivienda, territorio en kilómetros, etc. La ciudad de Asahikawa no fue declarada como una hasta el año 2000; es por ello que la presento como una ciudad en crecimiento.

 **La Preparatoria Sei-Hai** : No existe como tal; es una invención mía para situarla en este AU que he creado de ERASED y hacer encajar algunas cosillas.

 **El sistema de trenes subterráneos en Asahikawa:** No encontré casi nada de información sobre el subterráneo específicamente en la Asahikawa de esos años. Sé que hay una línea llamada Fueno que pasa por varios sectores de la ciudad en la actualidad, pero también es una línea más global que abarca más sectores de Hokkaido. Tampoco logré dar con el año en que se crearon estas líneas de trenes ni mucho menos, por lo que simplemente los puse como un proyecto que va a comenzar a construirse en los próximos años del AU.

Y POS ESO. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible.

¡Saludos!


End file.
